


Apocalypse of the Damned

by Have_a_nice_day



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Zombies, but not really, more like discussion of zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_nice_day/pseuds/Have_a_nice_day
Summary: “What would happen if someone died while they had a SQUIP? I mean, it is a computer, so it wouldn't die too, right? Like, would it turn off? Would it keep going forever, trapped in a flesh prison?” Michael asked, completely serious.“Uhhhhhh….. I think it would keep going?” Jeremy guessed.





	Apocalypse of the Damned

“What would happen if someone died while they had a SQUIP? I mean, it is a computer, so it wouldn't die too, right? Like, would it turn off? Would it keep going forever, trapped in a flesh prison?” Michael asked, completely serious.

“Uhhhhhh….. I think it would keep going?” Jeremy guessed.

“But does the brain 'turning off’ make it turn off too? And while we're on the subject, how are SQUIPs powered?”

“Like, um, a, a battery I guess?” Jeremy muttered. Michael gawked at Jeremy from the bean bag next to him with an exaggerated incredulous look plastered on his face.

“Look, Michael, I have no idea how that thing worked.”

“Jer, I just want to know whether or not someone would become a zombie,” the grotesque creature on the TV screen groaned lazily as if it was in shock, “if they died while they had a functioning SQUIP.”

“I don’t know, and, honestly, I’d rather not find out.” Jeremy shivered, “Joking about surviving a zombie apocalypse is one thing, living it is another. Besides, would they technically even be zombies if a SQUIP was controlling them?”

Michael let out a thoughtful hum, and pulled out his phone. Within seconds he drawled, “Google says a zombie is ‘a corpse said to be revived by witchcraft, especially in certain African and Caribbean religions.’ I think a dead body being controlled by a SQUIP counts as witchcraft.”

“SQUIPs aren’t witchcraft though; also, I don’t think that definition is accurate. I mean, the zombies here,” Jeremy gestured vaguely to the glowing screen in front of them, which showed an army of limping, pale corpses shuffling towards a group of frightened living people, “weren’t created by witchcraft, and we still call them ‘zombies.’”

“Well, if you say that zombies aren’t strictly created by witchcraft, doesn’t that mean that a dead body being controlled by a SQUIP is a zombie?”

“Well,” Jeremy parrated, “they wouldn’t be zombies because, uh,” he paused for a moment, “because, they wouldn’t really go after humans, would they?”

Michael smiled and said, “You know that’s a weak argument Jer; you don’t have to be a brain-eating green dude to be a zombie, you just have to be a re-animated corpse. Which is what someone who was dead but controlled by a SQUIP would be.” 

With a resigned sigh, Jeremy replied, “We don’t even know if a SQUIP could control a dead body, so why are we even talking about this right now.” The war on the TV raged on, and even though it was at a low volume, both Jeremy and Michael could hear the screams and grunts of the living and the low growls of the dead. Neither were paying attention to the screen anymore, though. Michael was turned towards Jeremy with his head resting on his left hand and his elbow bent and on his knee. Jeremy was looking back, clearly embarrassed about losing the recent debate.

“Man,” Michael smirked, “I kind of hope we never find that out for sure.” He looked at Jeremy closely, and grinned as he moved to pat Jeremy on the arm. Finally, Jeremy laughed and patted the arm extended to him back. 

“I feel like we don’t really have to worry about that.” Jeremy was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
